Dr Lovett Is In Session
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby and Alex in Couples Therapy / A continuation of The IQ test. Chapter 14 Dr. Lovett is no longer In Session!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Characters are not mine :(**

**B/A Shipper story … sorry nons**

**Humor & Love … my 2 Favorite things ;)**

**A continuation of The IQ Test**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dr. Lovett Is in Session**

It's been one week since Bobby popped the question to Alex … she said yes but under the cloud of Mark Ford Brady. He can never do things in a normal fashion … ask the girl to marry him, but oh yeah wait, my biological father is a serial rapist murderer … maybe. Which brings us to the couch of Dr. Matthew Lovett, Couples Therapist. It's been a long road for Bobby and Alex and I suspect an even longer one awaits Dr. Lovett … does he really know what he's getting himself into with two cops in love, one of which, can out wit him at every turn.

**Tiffany's New York**

"Bobby … they're all so beautiful and very expensive … I really don't need a ring. I was being … I was PMSing … I'll wear your Mothers ring. I know it would mean a lot to you."

"Honey … I want you to have your own ring. You were right … my Mother's ring _is _tainted."

"Maybe we should consult Dr. Lovett."

"Should I ask him if I can _sneeze _in your presence … Alex?"

This is certainly not the future Goren's first fight and it won't be their last, but in _Tiffany's_ over a diamond ring?

"Okay Bobby … I can see that you think that couples therapy is just a waste of your precious time … maybe this whole engagement thing is a waste of both our time."

"Alex … please … I just think we can make some decisions on our own … It doesn't take a genius to see that I just want to make you happy."

"A genius huh? In other words … I'm no genius … can't see that your trying to make me happy and I should stand here looking pretty holding your water. **Bobby grabs his cell and starts pressing numbers frantically.** Who are you calling?"

"Dr. Lovett!"

**Dr. Matthew Lovett's Office (Thank God)**

"Dr. Lovett, thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"No problem Mr. Goren … it did sound urgent and fortunately I had a cancellation. _Thank God. _What seems to be the problem … what happened?"

"Hell if I know."

"Oh the hell you don't!"

"I wanted to buy you a ring … most women like diamond rings … don't they?"

"It's not about that."

"What then?"

"Mark Ford Brady … that's what!"

"Great … just great Alex … do you really think I want to talk about that with him?"

**Bobby makes a gesture toward Dr. Lovett.**

"Well you don't talk to me … you ask me to marry you and you drop that bomb … and then act like it never happened."

"Alex, Bobby … I have to tell you that it's very hard when the two of you come in my office and start attacking each other and I'm totally in the dark. This is not progress in therapy … I need background information. I can't help you and frankly there maybe no saving this relationship with this type of communication."

"But I love Alex, Dr. Lovett … I can't even imagine waking up in the morning knowing that she's not there. Alex, you mean the world to me … I just don't know what you want from me. I just wanted to buy you a ring today … that's it … a beautiful ring for my beautiful girl."

"I'd rather you talk to me Bobby … you need to change."

"Can I interject please."

"Of course Doctor."

"Alex … do you think … instead of getting upset with Bobby while he was trying to buy you a ring … do you think you could have waited for another … let's say, quiet time to discuss this other thing?"

"Buying the ring reminded me of Mark Ford Brady."

"Can we stop saying his name please."

"No Bobby … I think I need to know who this man is."

After Bobby finally opened up to Dr. Lovett … with the help of Alex … Dr. Lovett began to see the big picture. A small glimpse into the Goren household and why Bobby was such a closed off person … the schizophrenia … the absent father … drug addicted brother … and then there's Robert Goren, Major Case Detective, brilliant by all counts. How the hell did that happen?

"Okay … back to you Alex … it takes two to tango in a relationship. You've been sitting on this for about a week now … since Bobby proposed to you?"

"Yes … one week."

"The two of you have a homework assignment … I want the two of you … before you go to bed at night to tell each other what the other one did that pissed you off that day, discuss it … resolve it and "put it to bed."

"Ah … we don't live together … yet."

"You can do this over the phone … better in person so you can kiss and make up … but in your case, the phone works too. You can't sit on things and let them fester … someone ends up losing out on a diamond ring that way."

"Well … I can't really wear it anyway … people will ask and we are going against regulations. Partners are not allowed to be involved."

"Another discussion for another session … you both know how we end here … on a positive note. Today I want you to look at each other and remember a time in your partnership … before Bobby and Alex … when you wanted to … ah … jump the other ones bones." **All three in the room are laughing … Bobby has that Goren smirk and says…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hmmmmmmmmmmm…..**

**What will Bobby say?**

**Stay tuned and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, Judeey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: CI not mine / Dr. Lovett ... I don't know who he is!**

I hope you like chap.2 Peace -- Judeey

_**So Bobby Says …**_

Bobby sits back against the couch and makes himself comfortable, he crosses his arms over his chest and has a wide smile on his face.

"Detective Peter Lyons."

"Oh geez … are you serious Bobby? Nothing happened between Peter an I."

Bobby waves one finger at her keeping the other arm across his chest and still has the "Goren smirk."

"Ah, but you were flirting with him and he was pressing hard with you."

"Oh … just get on with it Goren!" _Now Alex has the "Goren smirk" on._

"Why did you just call him Goren, Alex?"

"No worries Doc … she's just being playful. May I continue?"

"Please."

"You were with him having coffee … I guess … and I was sitting at my desk doing paper work. Now, mind you … this is probably not the first time I had these types of thoughts about my partner, I already knew I was in love with her … this is just one of the more recent times. Anyway, I was staring at your empty desk and feeling jealous … what did she see in him? I could sign … I was a better cop … he wasn't even a real cop. Crazy thoughts, like that. Then I thought … you don't look at me like you were looking at him."

"How was I looking at him?"

"Like he was a man and not your geeky partner. So … I wanted to take you back to my apartment and show you who the _man _really was. That I could actually shut off my geeky brain and just make love to you and make you forget who Detective Robert Goren was and you could meet Bobby Goren … lover extraordinaire." _He says this with a slight chuckle. _

"Wow, you were thinking all that and you had such a serious look on your face."

"Well, that and I wanted to kill him and we _were _working on the case."

"I was also already in love with you then … Peter was the geek not you. I love that dark suit … you never wear it anymore. I also remember leaning in to whisper something in your ear in the interrogation room … ooh … your aftershave … sooo nice … what happened to that?"

"The suit doesn't fit and I ran out of the aftershave … I can't believe you remembered that."

"Bobby … we've been together for eight years … we have the same memories."

Bobby and Alex have once again moved closer together on Dr. Lovett's couch, Bobby wrapping his big arms around her petite frame and Alex lying her head on his chest. Encouraged by this, Dr. Lovett once again feels this is a relationship worth saving.

"Alex, would you like to share a time with Bobby when you wanted to "jump Detective Goren's bones."

"Oh yeah … that's easy. We were working a murder case that lead us to a poker game. I was interviewing a potential suspected when something caught Bobby's eye and he wondered off. The man I was talking with … all of the sudden … started to get aggressive towards me. Bobby ran over threw his binder at him and pinned him up against the wall. Partners do protect each other, but that was very … ah … sexy … it made me … hot!"

_Bobby looks bewildered._ "That made you hot? You didn't even like me then … let alone love me."

"It was lust Bobby … and we were friends … I _did _like you."

With his arms still wrapped tightly around her, Bobby has some unfinished business before they leave Dr. Lovett's office.

"Dr. Lovett, I know you like us to leave on a positive note but there is still the unfinished business about the engagement ring."

"This is my take on a ring … my opinion only. A ring is a symbol of fidelity and eternity … it has no past only a future. Whatever ring you choose Alex … Bobby wants you to have that symbol from him … which _ever_ ring. You can wear it around your neck until you're both ready to share this with the rest of the world and by that I mean the NYPD."

Bobby and Alex leave Dr. Lovett's office on that note … Bobby still has a smirk on his face an begins to tell Alex about his lustful thoughts throughout their partnership. They decide to take a walk through Central Park and share stories. Hand and hand as they walk, talk and laugh recounting the different times for each, their love for each other is evident to all around them.

There was the time for Bobby when Alex first called him Bobby … it was during a case involving an abortion Doctor's murder … they became closer on that case. For Alex, when Bobby hiked up his shoe on the table in the interrogation room and explained his "size 13" theory … which she now knows was true. Bobby countered with the case of the Judge gunned down in a duel re-enactment … and how they were sitting at the bar. He was afraid the case did damage to their relationship. He wanted them to be "alright" and more. She laughed at the thought of him dancing at JoJo's and he wished she would have joined him. They sat on a bench facing each other and Bobby draped his arm around the back of the bench, when Captain Ross approached them with his two boys.

"Detectives? I'm surprised to see the two of you together on your day off. I thought you weren't getting along?"

Smiling and laughing seconds before, the detectives … fiancées, look up at the Captain and try to stay composed.

"Yes Sir … we decided to try and be friends again …ww …we were friends once sir."

_Alex tries to recover quickly._ "How are you are guys doing … we haven't seen you since that awful day … the day the Judge was shot. Bobby and I were just talking about that, actually."

"We're fine thanks … Dad can we go …"

"Yeah, yeah … I'll be right along. You were discussing _that_ case?"

"That case among others … just trying to re-connect … go over old cases, get rid of old baggage."

"Well Eames, get rid of the Testarossa case for once and for all. You have your Partner back … bottom line … if he told you, he wouldn't have gotten his badge back. You _**know **_that the Chief has it in for him."

"It's hard Sir … if I shot him …"

"Eames stop! You didn't. He's sitting right next to you. Make an appointment with Dr. Olivet and deal with this … make it together … like couples counseling or something. I've got to catch up with my boys … I'm glad to see that you're at least trying. Don't be late for work tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

"How many counseling appointments do we have to make Alex? Are you really still pissed at me? I thought we were making progress."

"We are and we're not. The more I realize how special our life together can be the more I think about holding that gun and pointing it at _**you**_."

"But it's in the past … like so much of my shit that I can't do anything about … like Dr. Lovett said … we need to "put it to bed."

"I'm trying Bobby … I just can't believe you didn't come to me … you stayed away from me most of those five months … my mind was on overdrive. Who has clothes and where?"

"What?"

"I want to put this to bed, but not on the phone … I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow … so which one of us has clothes at who's place?"

"I have a clean suit at your house."

"Rockaway it is."

"Before we go home … the ring?"

"He's right Bobby … fidelity and eternity … our future … your Mother's ring is prettier than anything I saw at Tiffany's and I would be proud to wear it as a symbol of our love for each other."

"Are you sure? … That just seems too easy."

"I love it and you … this is one thing we can move past and put to bed … okay?"

"Okay … lets go buy a chain for it so you can wear it around your neck."

"No … I'm going to wear it on my finger where it belongs … I'll tell people that it's a family heir loom and I'm sick of getting hit on by creeps … that should work."

"I have it with me … do you want it? We can have it sized for you."

"Yes … I really want it."

Bobby looks around the park to make sure Ross is out of sight and once again drops to one knee. He pulls the ring from his pocket and brushes that stray hair from her eyes.

"Alex … would you be my wife?" _Bobby slips the ring on her finger and to both their surprise, it fits her perfectly._

"Oh Bobby … look … it's perfect! Will you be my husband?"

"Oh yeah!"

He picks her off the bench and twirls her in the air. People around them have gathered and begin to clap. The two lovers smile at them and Bobby murmurs into Alex's hair that they have to stop drawing crowds at Central Park. Alex didn't appreciate the bad memory of Agent Jennifer Lake but does appreciate Bobby's humor.

Captain Ross of course, has witnessed the whole thing and sighed heavily. What was he going to do now? He didn't see that coming. How can he keep them together? Was Goren really working on all eight cylinders? What was Eames thinking and how long has this been going on … did Deakins know? The one thing he did know … if the Chief found out he would lose his two best detectives.

Bobby and Alex made their way back to Alex's home with take out and a bottle of wine, prepared to put those five months of near silence between them to bed … their first homework assignment.

_Alex is staring at her ring._ "Bobby … five months … you barely acknowledge my existence in you life … after what I did for you … covered for you … and you could have died there too!"

_Bobby … now thinking what a long night this is going to be, starts to pace … the "Bobby routine" is in full force._ "Alex you have to know that I was ashamed of what I had done to you and to your career … you had already told me that it was too late for you because of me … to advance to Captain someday … I already tainted your career in the eyes of the brass. Now you had a black mark in your jacket because of me. It was the nail in the coffin."

"Bobby … I didn't mean it the way you took it. I was happy being your partner … I'm not into playing their games, kissing ass to be Captain … that's not me … you know that."

"You know Alex … I made it out of Tates alive because of you … every time I felt my mind slipping away from me, I thought of you … I kept thinking to myself … I'm going to tell her … I'm going to tell her that I love her and let the chips fall. Then the chips fell. The guilt I felt over that mark in your jacket … the shit that I put you through over the past year and a half … you didn't need anymore from me."

"God Bobby … I wish you knew how much I needed from you … how much I missed you. We could have worked all this out … you would have gotten your shield back another way."

"No Alex … you're still not getting it! The Chief didn't want me back … he was hanging me out to dry … it was my only way back! He used us … Ross used us … he knew I was undercover and he put you on the same case. The Chief would have been happy if you blew my brains out … _**Ally **_… we need to move past this."

"You like calling me Ally, don't you?"

"Does that mean it's time to kiss and make up?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

TBC? Please review -- Ross knows :0


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short angsty type chapter ... I'm in a Mood!**

**L&O CI not mine/everyone else, my brain on ice tea.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**Alex Eames Bedroom**

Discussed, resolved and put to bed, the five months of Bobby's suspension will not be forgotten but will be and has been forgiven. As they lie in bed, Bobby's thoughts are being penetrated by the horrors of Tates Prison, the thoughts of Mark Ford Brady … his Mother, Brother and "why don't you just take Eames to a motel and get it out of your system." Alex lay sleeping in his arms unaware of his turmoil within. It's now three a.m. and he has to get out, his skin is crawling, he's sweating and his heart is racing. He slips away from her small frame and heads towards the darkness. Moments later, Alex is calling 911.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"_This is Detective Eames Major Case … my partner just collapsed please send a bus right away…"_

**St. Ann's Hospital ER**

"Detective Eames, I'm Dr. MacAvoy, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"We were having dinner and wine … too much wine … so I made him stay on my couch. About twenty minutes ago I heard a noise and I found him on the floor in the hallway. Please Doctor … I'm his health care proxy … can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It appears to be a mild heart attack, however, appearances can be deceiving. I have more tests to run to be sure … his heart rate and blood pressure are elevated. We have him on a heart monitor. His ECG showed Sinus tachycardia, this can be "fight or flight" or can be a symptom of something to come. I don't suppose you were threatening him? Were you Detective?"

"No Doctor … of course not!"

"Detective Eames … I'm a Doctor … he's my patient … you are his health care proxy. Your secret is safe with me. I know that Detective Goren had intercourse tonight. I don't mean to embarrass you … but did he … ah … over exert?"

_**Very**__ embarrassed. _"No Doctor … he was very gentle, attentive … wonderful."_ Tears begin to fall._

"Okay, we are going to keep him for observation … at least twenty four hours. I want answers before he leaves this hospital. You can go sit with him … he's awake and alert. The heart monitor will remain on him and we are waiting for the lab work to come back."

"What lab work did you run?"

"Troponins … when damage is done to the heart muscle cells, it releases Troponins into the circulation. The more damage … the more concentration of Troponin in the blood. This test is more reliable three to four hours after a heart attack. We'll be taking blood throughout his stay with us. He's in good hands."

"I can see that Doctor … Thank you."

When Alex enters the room, she sees Bobby fiddling with his IV and heart monitor.

"Goren … can't you leave anything alone?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"If I come over there, it's going to be to smack you upside the head! Do you enjoy scaring me half to death? How am I going to explain this to Ross … _**Eames tough guy act fades away as she quickly moves to his bedside and buries her head in his chest. **_I swear, you're the only person that makes me cry." _**She lightly smacks him, then begins to listen to his heart.**_

"I don't know what you see in me Eames … I'm such a pain in your ass."

"Yes you are … _Goren. _But … I love you and you're stuck with me."

"Good."

"I have to call Ross and tell him what happened … Being your health care proxy … it shouldn't be a problem."

"Didn't you call for a bus?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a 911 tape … he'll find out that I was at your place all night."

"I told the Doctor that we drank too much and I made you stay on the couch. We can go with that."

"We should just tell Ross."

"Did you have a heart attack or a stroke Bobby?"

"That's not funny Alex! … Did I ?"

"The Doctor thinks you had a mild heart attack … but he doesn't know for sure yet. You rest … I'm going to make that call … shut your eyes and try to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alex steps out to call Ross but gets his answering machine. She calls Logan to inform him that his day off is no longer his day off and then calls Lewis because Lewis would want to know. She leans up against the wall and slides down until she hit's the floor both literally and figuratively. Knees into her chest, head in hands, she wonders if she ever really loved Joe Dutton. No matter what Bobby did or didn't do, when she found him lying on her floor … the past year and a half were forgotten. His wounds may have been self inflicted but her wounds were too. She fell head over heels for him and there was no turning back, but there was moving forward and with that thought she got up and sprinted to Bobby's room to tell him that … that's when she heard _**"code blue room 12" **_… Bobby's room.

"What's happe …

"Doctor … the patient is crashing …"

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**you all know I love Bobby ... please be kind rewind ... review. Thanks for reading --Judeey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow ... I love Bobby too ya know!**

**CI characters are not mine / humor is ; )**

**Outside Room 12 St Ann's Hospital**

"Nurse … please, please … what the hell is happening in there?"

"Detective Eames, they're doing everything possible for your partner … when I know something, I'll tell you."

_Captain Ross comes walking down the hall with Detective Logan when they see and hear Eames begin to full on panic._

"Oh my God … he's going to fucking die … he's going to fucking die!"

"Eames, Eames … calm down … tell us what happened."

"He's having a fucking heart attack. _She falls into Logan's arms and begins to cry uncontrollably. _I've been so mean to him … why couldn't I just let it go?"

"Alex … this isn't your fault … it's all those pastrami sandwiches he eats."_ Logan's attempt at calming, a __**never**__ hysterical, Eames down._

"Detective Eames."

"Dr. MacAvoy! Please how is he … what … is he?"

_Dr. MacAvoy holds his hands up to calm her. _"Detective Goren had us all fooled and running in circles."

_Captain Ross with an annoyed grin. _"That sounds about right."

"Anaphylactic shock."

"To what? We ate hours ago."

"No, that doesn't sound right. It was shrimp."

"He didn't eat the shrimp."

"Yes … he ate shrimp. Within the last couple of hours or so … he started having mild symptoms probably while sleeping. He was sleeping on your couch. Right? That's what you said."

"Why was Detective Goren at your place Eames?"

"We drank a bottle of wine Captain … he didn't need a DUI on his record. He would loose his badge for sure then. We were trying to re-connect … we got carried away …with the wine … that is."

_Captain Ross murmurs under his breath __**"so that's what your going with."**_

"Well, anyways, he must have gotten up for a snack … he snacked on the shrimp."

"He didn't want the shrimp … he said he wasn't in the mood."

"Detective Goren is stable thanks to one of the nurses that recognized him from three months ago when a buddy of his brought him in to the ER with much milder symptoms. The Doctor on call diagnosed him at the time, with having a panic attack, but he had just eaten Chinese food, Fried Shrimp. Rapid heart rate, elevated blood pressure … probably thought he was having a heart attack and was nervous … he is at that prime age."

"I don't understand … he loves shrimp."

"You can get an allergy at any time in your life … this one … for him … is life threatening. He should carry an "Epi" pen with him from now on."

"When can I see him?"

"We had to pump him full of adrenaline and benadryl, he'll be out for several hours … you should go home and get some rest. I assure you … he's going to be fine."

"With all due respect Doctor, one of the Doctors at this Hospital has already misdiagnosed Detective Goren once … I just got him back on my squad … I don't intend on losing him to … _**shrimp.**_"

"Captain … we have this under control … his vital signs are good … his BP is normal … his heart rate will be back to normal once the Epinephrine wears off. No damage was done to his heart. We will keep the monitors in place, lab work as scheduled, however, when he wakes up and has something to eat and drink … he can go home."

"Okay … well … Detective Eames, a word … in private please."

"Yes Sir."

"Logan … call Wheeler, let her know that the two of you are on until we know Goren's status."

"Yes Sir … Eames … if he needs anything … tell him to call me."

"K, Mike … sorry for before … I don't know what got into me."

_Ross again murmurs under his breath.__** "Was it Goren?"**_

"I'm sorry Sir, did you say something?"

"No. Eames … I noticed, you're wearing a diamond engagement ring. When did this happen, is there some kind of epidemic going on in my squad ?"

"Oh … _Alex has forgotten that she's wearing the ring. _No Sir … jju … just Wheeler. This is a family heir loom. I love it and just decided to start wearing it. You know me … married to the job."

"Yeah … married to the job alright. Well … take care of your partner. I know you will … with the guilt that you seem to be _sporting_. Keep me in the loop."

"Yes Sir."

Alex returns to Bobby's room and finds him sleeping comfortably but with all the monitors still in place. She smiles at the thought of him "playing" with all of the buttons and wires … for such a brilliant man … he can act like such a mischievous little boy at times. That's probably what made him such a brilliant man. She pulls a chair up next to his hospital bed and stares at him like she is studying a piece of art. She tilts her head to the left and then to the right and then rests her head on her hands and studies his still face. She grabs her Blackberry and starts to google.

Bobby begins to stir.

"Alex?"

"Hey … shrimp? Huh?"

"What?"

"This whole big scare you put in me … you're allergic to shrimp."

"Oh … shit … I love shrimp. I ate some around 2 - 2:30. You were asleep."

"No more late night shrimp snacks. I'm not going through this again."

"Yes Dear … anything you say Dear."

"Good … because Bobby … I want to tell Ross about us."

"You do … why? Can we? He'll split us up."

"I checked the regs … it's frowned upon … but we're not subordinates to one another … they can't split us up."

"Why now Alex?"

"Because Bobby, I want to have your baby."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Thanks to Sidlerocks for the info!! Please review ... Who wouldn't want Bobby's baby? Thanks for reading! Judeey**


	5. Chapter 5

**CI not mine.**

**Some fluff and Rated M ish**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**St. Ann's Hospital Room 12**_

_"_Baby? My baby?"_ Bobby's heart rate monitor alarm, starts to sound off._

_"_Bobby, what's that … what's happening now!?"

"I'm tachying … the nurse will be in any second."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, nurse Josie came rushing in.

"130 … Mr. Goren are you feeling okay? Your monitor shows a very high rise in your heart rate but you seem fine."

"Detective Eames here, has that affect on me … seems she wants to have my baby."

"Not under my watch you don't! If you two don't behave in here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Detective. We have an obligation to our patient. When he leaves here … well then … he's all yours."

Alex felt like she had just been scolded by the principal but with Bobby smiling like a child with an ice cream cone, she couldn't help but laugh. Nurse Josie winked at them and waved a finger at them, but before leaving did threaten Bobby with Ativan in his IV. They both promised to behave and with that she left.

"Bobby … I can't believe you just embarrassed me like that."

"She was going to shoot me up! I don't want anymore drugs. You're the one that's trying to kill me … you do know I'm in the hospital. My baby … Jesus Alex, you hated me four weeks ago and now you want my baby? I thought the engagement was fast but this…"

"I didn't hate you Bobby … I loved you … that's why I was so angry. As far as the engagement, we've known each other for eight years … maybe not intimately, but we were on the same page … we were just reading a different book."

"Reading a different book? _Bobby is shaking his head looking confused at her last statement. _What book were you reading Alex?" _Goren grin … full force._

"How to Jump Your Partner In Three Easy Steps."

"And me?"

"Malicious Intent -- Psychological Profiling."

"In other words?"

"You had your head up your ass about us Bobby."

"Hey, that's not fair … I knew how I felt about you … how's was I suppose to know you felt the same way about me."

"You're the profiler!"

"You're not a criminal! … and I had my Mother to deal with, my brother and not to mention Brady."

His heart rate monitor starts to sound once again … this time nurse Josie enters the room with her eyes covered.

"Knock, knock … okay Detectives … what's going on in here?" You two promised."

"Everything is fine Nurse. I'm fine … just a little agitated."

"I think it may be time for a sedative and some much needed rest. You can stay but he should get some more sleep."

"I don't want anything … I'll rest. Detective Eames was just leaving."

Alex looked at Bobby stunned. This wasn't really even an argument and all of the sudden he's pushing her away again.

"Bobby? _He raised both his hands up as if to say "no more" and he turned away from her._ Oh no you don't Goren! Don't pull that shit on me … we're not doing that anymore … you promised."

"I promised to try … Eames … I'm tired … I don't feel well … _He emphasizes that by waving his hands around his hospital room._ … and I think we can save this discussion for when I'm out of here. Okay Eames? … Please?"

"Detective … can I see you in the hall please?"

"What is it Nurse?"

"He's been through a lot today … and the meds we gave him can cause nervousness and anxiety … common side effects. I don't mean to pry … I can see what he means to you and I just wanted you to know."

"Thank you … I really appreciate it … we'll work this out … we always do."

"Good, because I think you two will make a beautiful baby together."

Again a wink and off she goes back to attend to her other patients.

"Okay Bobby, I'm going home to get some rest my self. I'll probably go to work so if they discharge you today … call me and I'll arrange for someone to pick you up and take you home"

Bobby reaches for Alex's hand and pulls her close … he wraps his arm around her waist and nuzzles his face into her neck.

"Don't be like that Ally … I'm sorry … I'm an ass. I really just need time to digest everything. We're getting married, you want to tell Ross about us and you want to have my baby. Just over a month ago I was undercover working for a drug dealer wondering if my life was ever going to be on track again and now … wow."

"Wow."

"Wow … I can't eat shrimp anymore! Shit!"

"Goren, I'm going to hit you so hard they're gonna stop you for speeding in Boston!"

Bobby kisses her tenderly, pulls away to see her face and chase away that stray hair, he smiles and yawns. He can't help but succumb to his overwhelming fatigue … he sinks into the hospital bed and falls asleep.

Alex arrives home around seven and her own tiredness hits her. She curls up on the couch with an afghan and falls fast asleep. Her sleep is haunted by dreams of the elevator door at 1PP closing her off from Bobby when he told her to "back off" and finding him lying in her hall way passed out. Then the dream becomes the standoff at Testarossa's … his Mother's funeral … Frank waiting for her outside of 1PP and then … seeing him lying in that hospital bed … first from Tates and then a flat line comes on his heart rate monitor and she bolts up and runs to the phone.

"Could I speak with Detective Goren's nurse … Josie please … this is Detective Eames. Thank you."

"_Yes Detective … just checking in?"_

"Yes … how is he?"

"_He woke up about an hour ago … he's quite the hit around here. All his blood tests came back great … definitely not a heart attack … he's still upset that he can never eat shrimp again. He can go home in about an hour, so if you want to come pick him up, the Doctor will be rounding around 2."_

Alex glanced at her watch and couldn't believe how long she slept.

"Thank you I'll be there shortly … don't let him flirt with too many interns."

"_Oh, he's not flirting. They are … I don't think he has a clue. Odd for a Detective, but I think he has his mind set on one pretty lady and I think he's waiting for you." _

When Alex arrived, the Doctor was signing the necessary forms to discharge Bobby and also giving him final instructions. A "back to work note" and a prescription for an "epi" pen, and strict orders to not only stay away from shrimp but a referral to an allergy specialist to see if there were any other crustaceans he may be allergic to.

"Lobster … I might not be able to eat Lobster anymore either!?"

"Hi … I see the patient is back to his ornery self."

"Ally … Lobster too."

"Bobby … you want some cheese with that wine?"

"Detective … he's all yours … good luck! It was a pleasure Detective Goren … please make that appointment."

"I will Doctor … and thank you … thank you for saving my life. _He glances over at Alex and smiles. _I really need to see how the rest of it pans out." _Alex has moved closer to him and they have now embraced. The Doctor smiles and nods, shakes both of their hands and exits the room._

"Can we go home now? I need a shower and some clean clothes."

"Only if I can take a shower with you."

**Goren's Apartment … Ah Shower …**

As you can imagine, Bobby's shower is huge … he and Lewis renovated his apartment a few years back and Bobby's large frame necessitated the extra large space in the shower. Very accommodating for a preamble to lovemaking or a double dose of lovemaking. All the way home Alex was haunted by her nightmares but he was with her and he seemed happy and healthy and they wanted each other in the worst way. In the car ride home, he couldn't keep his hands from traveling up and down her leg … getting dangerously close to her "hot zone" and she reached over and found him to be very aroused and ready for that "shower."

There were jets everywhere … his shower was amazing … she had used it before when they were "just" partners and she spent a late night there working on a case. This was so much better. He was there. Bobby grabbed her hands and placed them over her head and began to attack her neck backing her up against the cool tiled wall. She could feel his "size 13" against her ribs, which was driving her mad. He went for her ear next and whispered sweet something's that made her gasp. He kissed her with all the love he had in his being … she felt it and her knees gave out. He grabbed her and she straddled him. Her arms came down around his neck and their eyes met in a haze of love. He slipped inside her and her head flew back as she arched into him. He once again pressed her against the wall and he made love to her … fast and slow … paying close attention to her needs. She began to chant his name … with a few "oh Gods" thrown in for good measure, and Bobby's climax was building greater and greater with hers.

"Oh God Ally, cum for me …we're there baby … cum for me."

And with those words … came a scream of ecstasy.

"I love your shower Bobby!"

Both exhausted yet exhilarated, it was time for take out _not shrimp_ and a call to Captain Ross to let him know that he was good to come back to work in the morning.

"Chicken is safe Bobby … how about Chicken Parm, pasta and salad?"

"Great … just great … another thing for you to worry about me … what I can and can't eat."

"Look at it this way Bobby … it wasn't pastrami! _He starts to laugh and gives her a big bear hug. _I don't think I could live with you if the doctor told you, you were allergic to that." _He makes the call to Ross and Ross tells him that Logan and Wheeler caught a big case so he and Eames would be on call._

"As of right now … we're on call … we don't have to go in tomorrow. Logan and Wheeler have a case."

"Good … can we talk about having a baby?"

"Do you know how old we are? We'll be in our sixty's when our child will be twenty. My knee hurts all the time. How am I suppose to have a catch with him or go mountain climbing with her. I'm an old man Eames."

"Could have fooled me in that shower _Goren_!"

"Knowing what you know about me … you really want to have my baby with my DNA?"

"Is that what this is really about because if it is … I could care less. You'll be our baby's dad and that's all that matters. You're a good man … you got all the good DNA."

"Well when you put it that way we should at least go practice …"

Bobby grabs Alex lifts her over his shoulder and runs for the bedroom.

"Hey, what about that bad knee?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TBC? Not sure yet ... wanting a baby could send them back to Lovetts couch or Capt. Ross and Partner Regulations ... Hmmm ?? Then there's the wedding. Yikes ! If you review, let me know what you would like to read. Thanks as always for reading ... Judeey**


	6. Chapter 6

**CI not mine **

**The car was my brother's in the late 70's ... sweet**

**I decided to cont. Hope you all like this chap. ;)**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bobby's Bedroom **

Alex wakes up alone in Bobby's bed feeling cold, hungry and pleasantly sore. A wonderful aroma hits her olfactory senses and she realizes that "Chef Bobby" is making a wonderful breakfast.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Morning, _He leans over, without missing a beat of his cooking, and kisses her tenderly. _I wanted to wait until breakfast was ready."

"Mmm, smells good. You're going to spoil me."

"That's the plan."

"What shall we do today?"

"We don't have to go into work unless we get a call … I'd like to go see your Dad."

"My Dad? Why?"

"To officially ask him for his daughter's hand … and your Mom of course."

"Really?"

"I know it's corny and old fashion, but I have a lot of respect for your parents and everything that we've been through … I've done … they never hold it against me. We should do this the right way."

"Ya know Goren, I didn't think I could love you more … but everyday … I do love you more."

"Back atcha _Eames._"

Alex makes the phone call to her parents but before they go…

"Dad was a little surprised to hear that you were coming for a visit … but pleasantly surprised."

"_Eames!"_

"_What?"_

"He doesn't know anything about us … does he?"

"I haven't had time … we've been busy."

"Are you ashamed of me? Are you afraid they're going to be upset … what is it …what's the real reason … you talk to them about everything … why Alex?"

"Calm down Bobby … all my attention has gone to you. You're my family now too Bobby. I have a life outside of them … they know that … the first thing he said was … why haven't you called? He was pissed. I'm a big girl. I don't have to check in with my parents."

"So what are you going to do? _Bobby precedes to act "like" Alex. In a feminine voice he says … _Look Dad, Bobby proposed … see the ring? _He sticks his left hand out. _We're getting married. I know he's a whack job, but I love him."

Alex crosses her arms and looks more like Detective Eames at the moment than Alex.

_With a very deep angry sigh she says… _"I should drop you right here Goren." _… and puts her hands up in a karate type posture. _

"Bring it Eames."

Alex throws a punch his way and he side steps it, and grabs her up into a fireman's carry and spins her around.

"Put me down you big oaf!"

"Say Uncle Bobby."

"Eww … that's gross."

"You can be so literal … say … ah … Bobby Goren … you are the best lover in the world."

"Now how would I know that … Bobby … I'm going to puke!"

"Say it!"

"Okay, okay … Bobby Goren, you are the best lover in the world!"

"Oh really … and how many lovers have you had Alex?"

"Put me down Goren!"

As he slowly slides her down … he tries to kiss her, she knees him.

"Alex … I thought you wanted to have my baby?" _As he falls to the floor._

"You're considering it?"

"Not at the moment."

Alex gets on the floor with Bobby and starts kissing him. They start rolling around on the floor getting all hot and bothered when Bobby remembered their date with her parents and put a stop to it.

"Come on Alex finish your breakfast and lets head to your parents before we get a call."

"You're not mad anymore? Ya know, about my parents?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you … especially when you say … in all sincerity … that you're going to "drop me."

"I could, if I really wanted to."

"Okay … Jackie Chan … lets go."

Alex let Bobby drive to her parents house … mainly because they took his Shelby and he has a hard time with anyone driving it … even Alex. He knew her Dad loved his car and would like to take a quick ride while Alex visited with her Mom.

**Eames Residence**

"Bobby Goren … how the hell are you son?"

"Very good Sir … and you?"

"Great … but I've been missing my daughter … do you have something to do with that?"

'Ah … yes sir … actually … we've been hanging out trying to reconnect … after my suspension."

"Alex? Honey … you and your partner have been _hanging out_?"

"Yes Dad … we've had a lot to work on … he didn't tell me about … well you know … I told you … you sided with him."

"He was undercover Alex … the one thing I've always admired about Detective Goren, is the way he protects you. You may not see that, but as a Father and ex-cop, I see that. He would never willingly put you in harms way."

"Sir … Mr. Eames … John … we came here so that I could ask you a question."

"Does it have anything to do with that ring my daughter has been trying to hide since you walked through the door?"

"Yes Sir … I came to ask for your daughters hand."

"And what does my daughter have to say about this?"

"Dad … I love Bobby … I have for sometime now."

"I know … your entire family knows … we've just been waiting for the two of you to figure it out."

Bobby and Alex look at each other with amazement … he knew … the family knew … but Alex and Bobby _Major Case's best team … _clueless.

"So … we have your blessing Sir?"

"Yes Bobby, I'm proud to call you son."

"I can't even begin to tell you what that means to me Sir."

"Have the two of you thought about rules and regulations and how this was going to impact your jobs?"

"I googled the fraternization policy … it's kind of ambiguous but, if I interpreted it correctly, relationships between partners is frowned upon but not prohibited. The policy, prohibits fraternization between subordinates … so I couldn't date … lets say… Captain Ross."

"Lets not say that."

"I said, couldn't. I don't think we should flaunt our relationship, but they have no right to split us up or fire us unless it interferes with our jobs."

"Can the two of you be objective … on the job … and can you stay out of broom closets?"

"Broom closet?"

"Good place to make out."

"Dad!"

"How about a ride in that "hot rod" of yours Bobby?"

"Sure John lets go."

"Can I drive?"

"Not a chance."

"I'm letting you marry my daughter!"

"Not gonna, work … she's your baby … the car is mine."

Fifteen minutes later they return because of a phone call from Ross.

**Captain Ross's office 1PP**

Eames arrived first … Goren went straight to the locker room to change into a suit that he keeps there.

"Where is your partner Eames?"

"I'm not sure Sir … I know he's around … should be here any second."

On Ross's desk … very obvious … "NYPD Personnel Policy Regulations Manual Codes and Conduct"

Goren enters.

"Sorry, sorry … I was out and about … not dressed properly for work Sir."

"No problem Detective. So … did you happen to see the beautiful ring your partner is wearing … on her _left _hand? Family heirloom isn't that right Eames?"

"Well yes Sir. It _is _a family heirloom."

"Ya know … I was just going over the no fraternization policy among police officers … I was thinking Logan and Wheeler were trying to pull a fast one on me."

Goren starts to laugh, sits down next to Alex and covers his face and whispers to her … "_**he knows."**_

"What do you find so funny Goren?"

"Freckles … ah Wheeler is young enough to be his daughter or pretty close any way … and she's not his type."

Alex is squirming in her seat.

"Is there a case you needed us for Sir?"

"No Eames … I just needed bodies in the bullpen. By the way … have the two of you ever read this policy?"

"Yes Sir … I read everything … partners can be involved outside the office as long as it doesn't interfere with the job … loosely translated … of course."

"Why did you say partners, Goren?"

"Logan, Wheeler. _He laughs again and shakes his head as he walks out of Captain Ross's office._ That's a good one Cap … can I tell Logan? … He'll crack up, especially after I get few beers in him."

Frustrated by Goren not taking the bait … "Get out of my office Goren."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TBC ... Bobby and Logan laugh over a few beers and they finally come clean with Ross. Thanks for reading -- Judeey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Law and Order CI characters not mine,**

**just using them (I wish)**

**Happy July ... I love the Heat !!**

**VVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The Bullpen/Goren and Eames Desk**

"Bobby, what are you up to?"

"Eames, _**he leans in close to whisper, **_this is going to be too much fun. He thinks he can out fox _me _?_ … _Guess again."

"Bobby, don't play with our life … or our livelihood!"

"No worries … I have a plan."

"Can you clue me in?"

"Not yet … but, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

At that moment, Logan and Wheeler enter the bullpen empty handed and pissed off. Seems the "big case" they caught, got kicked back to homicide and Major Case was no longer needed.

"Hey Goren … those pastrami sandwiches didn't get the best of ya?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you Logan but I'm still here … it was the shrimp."

"I'm not disappointed big guy. Who would I beat at pool and cards? You're easy money."

"Funny, Logan … speaking of pool … you wanna go hit the Pub tonight?"

"Yeah, sounds good … I could use a few after this fucked up case. I'm going home for a few z's. Call me later if you and Eames don't get hooked into a case of your own and I'll meet you at Dominic's around 7."

"How about you Alex … you want to do a girls night out?"

"Sorry Wheels … I'm watching my Nephew tonight if Goren and I don't get a call today."

All was quiet at Major Case. Goren called Logan for their "date" at the pub and Alex was excited to see Nate. Bobby and Alex remained on call, so Bobby couldn't drink with Mike but alcohol was never needed when Mike got going with his "classic" story telling and BSing about all the "notches" on his belt. However, this night, Bobby had a story of his own to tell.

**Dominic's Bar and Grill**

"So Bobby, seriously man, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great … pissed that I can't eat shrimp … but I feel good ya know … alive."

"They thought you were having a heart attack … that's fucked up. You would think they would know the difference."

"I had the right symptoms, age, over weight, bad diet, high stress job … lets face it … I'm a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Well then I guess I am too."

"Nah … you're in much better shape than I am."

"Tell that to my liver." _Logan raises his glass and in one gulp, the fiery liquid, is gone. _

"Mike, I need to talk to you about something."

"What … this sounds serious … you're not about to do something stupid again? Are you?"

"No … ah …no. Listen … Ross had the fraternization policy out on his desk today and was questioning Eames and I about …_you_."

"Me? Who the hell am I fraternizing with? You? Because I like you man … but dude … you're not my type."

_Goren's laughing … he's goading his friend and it's working. He knows Mike is going to physically hurt him when he comes clean with the truth but this is too much fun … Goren doesn't have a lot of fun. _

"He thinks you and Wheeler are trying to pull a fast one on him … that she's actually engaged to you and not some guy overseas."

"Freckles! Me and Freckles? You've got to be kidding … is he alright? Should we have a Captain that's demented?"

"I laughed … I told him that you were old enough to be her … ah … older brother."

"You said father , you son of a … didn't you?"

"Ah … maybe."

"Ya know what Bobby … I'm going to play along with his little game."

"Whhat … What?"

"Yup … every time Ross is around us, I'm going to pay extra special attention to my partner … pull out her chair … get her coffee … ask her if she needs anything. Once I tell her what he said to you and Eames … she'll play along."

Goren has a huge grin on his face … you can almost see the wheels turning.

"Mike … I have to come clean … don't get pissed, _**he's grinning ear to ear and chuckling**_, because this could be fun."

"What … you look like the mouse that ate the cheese."

"Eames and I are getting married."

Logan's jaw dropped to the floor. He stood like that for the longest time without blinking, moving or even breathing. When he finally closed his mouth, he looked for their waitress and ordered a double scotch.

"Could you say that again please."

"Yeah and she wants to have a baby too."

"Honey … can you just bring the bottle to the table?"

"That's why Ross pulled Eames and I into his office. Somehow, he found out about us. He must have seen me propose to her in the park. Alex insists on wearing the ring saying it's a family heirloom, _**Mike is still just staring at him**_, and Ross is trying to bust my balls about it. I want to make sure we read the frat regs correctly before I jeopardize Alex's career anymore then I already have. … Mike?"

"I wasn't expecting this Bobby. You and Eames … well I can see it. What's the fun part … for me that is … I know what fun you're having!"

"If you can get Freckles to go along with your plan … ya know … treat her "special" in front of Ross …" _Bobby raises his eyebrows … like he does._

"You mean confuse the hell out of Ross … he already knows it's you and Eames … but what if Freckles and I really were trying to pull a fast one on him too!"

"Exactly … his head would spin … just like Linda Blair."

"He's going to kill us … I mean pull his gun and kill us."

"Sounds fun … doesn't it?"

"I'm in."

With their plan in action, Bobby drove Mike home and made a phone call to whom he now refers to as his "Rabbi" … The former Captain Deakins.

"Hi Angie, it's Bobby, is Jimmy home?"

"_Hey Bobby … yes, yes. Alex called about an hour ago. She said you gave her quite a scare … she also told us that the two of you were getting married."_

"Is that the part that's scaring her or was it the anaphylactic shock part?"

"_The married part. __**Angie, of course, is laughing. **__It's about time you two saw what everyone else could see … and Jimmy always said you were his two best Detectives."_

"Yeah, yeah … funny Ang … if you need someone to find a jewel thief … I'm your guy!"

"_I'll remember that. You just be good to her Bobby … I know you will. She sounds so happy … love each other, support each other and never go to bed mad at each other."_

"We are working on that … she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I owe my happiness partly to Jimmy … he kept us together all those years. Now I need his insight on how to keep us together in the department … with our change in relationship."

"_I think that's why Alex called earlier … I'll get him. It was nice to hear your voice Bobby … you sound happy too. I'm happy for you both."_

"_Bobby Goren, you devil you … marrying our little Alex."_

"Yes Sir … she held her gun to my head."

"_Yeah … I heard about that … you better not use that joke with her."_

"No … I'm not suicidal. I called to ask you to better interpret the NYPD fraternization regulations for us."

"_They can't touch you Bobby … what the two of you do on your off time is your business. However, if your relationship interferes on the job, then all bets are off."_

"For example?"

"_You protecting her over a civilian, compromising an undercover operation … because … lets say … some sleeze is coming on to your wife. You've used her as bait before … can you do that now? You two have that "thing" as partners … it works. The bait and switch thing. Can you still use her like that?"_

"Just because she's going to be my wife, doesn't make her any less of a cop. I respect her. As my partner, she's the ying to my yang … that won't change."

"_When are you going to tell Ross?"_

"Logan and I want to play a little first."

"_Bobby, can I advise against that."_

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next up: Bobby and Logan "Play." Wheeler takes advantage and Ross can't do anything about it :) Thanks for reading! Judeey_**


	8. Chapter 8

**L&O CI characters not mine**

**Dr. Lovett is mine ... still don't know him though!**

**Happy reading -- enjoy **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wheeler's Apartment 7:30 A.M.**

"Logan, this better be good … I really don't like to see you face before my third cup of coffee."

"Oh … this is good … I have gossip … not girly, lousy gossip … "Best of Show" gossip!"

"What? … "Best of … if you came here this early to talk about a freakin dog show…"

"More like … dog and pony show."

"Give or get the hell out!"

"Eames and Goren are getting married!"

Wheeler sits down and motions Logan to do the same … then gets back up, silently, and gets them both coffee.

"I knew they were close, but … married? Wow … I'm happy for them … I think … when are they going to tell Ross?"

"Well see, that's the thing … Ross was asking them about the Fraternization Policy yesterday … and said he thinks you and I were trying to pull a fast one on him."

"Excuse me? You and I … What, does he know about Goren and Eames? He was probably just trying to get a rise out of them … right?"

"Is it so hard to believe that you and I could be attracted to each other?"

"Very!"

"Thanks Freckles! …Anyway … Goren and I have a plan."

"I already don't like it."

"No, no … it will be fun. I pay more attention to you at work … he already knows about Bobby and Alex … he'll have a stroke thinking that his "second string" is getting married too."

Now, Wheeler's wheels are turning.

"Okay Mike … I'm in. Operation "drive Captain Ross over the Edge" begins now!"

Mike heads out to 1PP, it's one of those rare events that both teams are in on the same day. He calls Bobby to inform him that Wheeler is in on their little charade and he should behave himself around Alex. He also reminds him that when Ross figures out what they're up to … he's going to shoot them.

**1PP 11****th**** Floor Major Case**

Bobby, first one in per usual, sits at his desk sipping coffee and reading a file. Mike is next in, leans over and says to Goren … _"Let the games begin." _Goren just smirks and continues his reading. Eames joins them … unaware of the shenanigans planned for the day. Player number three enters … Wheeler … dressed slightly different than her usual "boyish" attire … a little sexier … a lot sexier. Goren notices first … his eyes widen, then Mike … he mouths, "Oh shit … I'm in trouble." Goren nods with a grin and buries his head back into the file. Ross enters the bullpen and sends out his morning greetings to his squad, then does a slight double take to Detective Wheeler.

There is an eerie silence among the Detectives, Eames is the first one to speak.

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"Sorry?"

"It's too quiet, Are you up to something?"

"What would I be up too Eames?"

Captain Ross walks out of his office to get something out of the vending machine.

"Mike … could you run out to Starbucks and get me a non-fat vanilla latte? No, make that a skinny caffe latte … a tall one … oh and Mike? Could you find out the calorie count on that for me. I don't want to put on any weight because of the wedding … ah … my wedding."

"Yes Dea … ah … okay … yeah sure." _He looks around nervously and ends up looking directly at Ross, planned of course, and quickly looks down at his shoes._

"Mike, ask around … see if anybody else wants something." _She knows how much Logan hates Starbucks and even more so, being "the errand boy."_

Logan does ask around to everyone's amazement, and ends up with a dozen orders. Goren offers to go with him because he can see the steam coming from his friend's ears. After all, this was Goren's idea.

When the two Detectives returned, the people that ordered swarmed them for their orders. Logan brought Wheeler her coffee and a special treat. Meanwhile, Ross stepped out of his office to observe his "B Team." Logan notices this and as he said … let the games begin.

"Here you go,_ he leans … a little closer than he normally would … _your tall skinny caffe latte. 122 calories, 0 fat, 18 carbs and 12 grams of protein and I got you a special treat. A vanilla almond biscotti … it's only 110 calories. Besides Meggy … you look great."

Ross is looking confused, distraught … in need of Tums. He now turns his attention to Goren and Eames. Goren still fumbling with the bag while Eames arms are crossed and now catching on to "The Plan" can no longer hide her sarcastic wit.

"Come on Bobby … what did you get _me_?"

"A carmelmacci something and a cherry cream cheese danish."

"Yeah … how many calories?"

"I don't know … like a thousand … maybe two? Call them and ask them your self Eames … I'm your partner not your girlfriend."

"Gee Goren … and I thought we could go get our nails done after work."

Goren grabs his files off his desk, his binder, coffee, cell phone and tape dispenser and heads for the conference room. Looking back at Eames, he gives her the classic "I know I'm in trouble grin" and keeps on walking.

Ross is more confused than ever … what did he just witness? What did he witness in the park. He wishes more than ever a call would come in to get rid of every last Detective in his sight. He almost felt crazy. Logan was not Wheeler's type … but he could see the love and admiration that Goren and Eames had for one another. If he was being honest with himself … he could see that from the first day he met them.

"Excuse me Captain?"

He looks up to see Wheeler standing in his door way.

"Yes Wheeler?"

"Would you mind if Mi … ah … Logan and I re-arranged our desks … I'm getting a draft."

"No … ah … go right ahead … would you like me to call maintenance to come up and do it?"

"Nah … we can handle it … no sweat."

"Hey Logan … Ross said we can re-arrange our desk … I'm getting a draft.'

"I'll call maintenance."

"Why … It will take them all day to get up here … we can do it."

Ross once again steps out of his office to observe the dynamics between his two Detectives.

Wheeler sees him and shifts her eyes to him to give Logan the heads up. Eames is watching the whole thing with amusement and tries to get Bobby's attention without being conspicuous. She walks by the conference room where Bobby is working and wiggles her eyebrows at him. He's not sure why but pokes his head out.

Wheeler stands with one hand on her hip and the other on the side of her face "thinking."

Logan stands in wait.

"Okay, so if you move your desk around all the way to the right … yeah like that. Then inch mine all the way to the left … no that's not right. Move yours back."

"Goren … come out here and give me a hand!"

Goren takes one step out and starts clapping.

"Sorry Logan … I jacked my knee up … I don't want to risk a medical leave."

Logan shoots him a "looks could kill look."

"Come on Mike … I think I was right before … if you move your desk to the right … then my desk to the … right … yeah … right … and just rotate … I shouldn't get the draft anymore."

Mike Logan … furniture mover … completes the task and Wheeler sits down, puts her hands behind her head, leans back, smiles and says …

"No … don't like the view … move them back."

Eames cannot contain her laughter. Goren, however, decides to leave the premises … for a big guy … no one seems to notice. Down the elevator to the 3rd floor break room he sees his old friend Denise having a cup of coffee. He turns around and heads back up stairs realizing the wrath of Eames is much worse than the wrath of Logan!

Coming out of the stair well out of breath, he runs into Logan head on.

"Thought you jacked up your knee?"

"Ah … the steps are physical therapy."

"You and Alex are going to march into Ross's office and tell him before I KILL MY PARTNER! Got it."

"I think she's trying to kill _you_ Mike."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Let me talk to Alex … we'll come clean … I promise … just give us time to prepare ourselves."

"Alright … but if she makes me do one more stupid thing … you're doing it!"

Now, lunch time at Major Case and still no crime to investigate, Alex joins Bobby in the conference room and suggests their favorite diner for lunch.

"What about Big Papa's for a couple of burgers?"

"Yeah, okay … we have to talk about telling Ross."

**Big Papa's Diner **

"Alex, before we tell Ross, I think we should get a Union delegate on our side, just to be safe."

"Who do you think we should get Bobby?"

"Lieutenant Anita Van Buren."

"She's an LT, Bobby … you know she can't be our Union Delegate."

"Yeah … I know … but she could be on our side. She likes you and for whatever reason, respects me … it could work."

"Or it could backfire … Ross might feel like we went behind his back … didn't give him the benefit of the doubt to respect our privacy. What we do on our own time is our business."

"Okay … let's go talk to him."

**Captain Ross's Office**

"Captain Ross, may we come in?"

"Yes Detectives … come in … have a seat."

Alex sits and Bobby stands and leans up against the file cabinet.

"What can I do for you Detectives?"

"Captain … Bobby and I have … ah …"

"What Alex is trying to say Sir, is we have come to find out that we … ah …"

"Detect_ives._"

"Okay … I asked Alex to be my wife and she said yes … there you go … she said yes."

"The ring _is_ an heirloom Sir. It's Bobby's Mother's ring."

"Well … It's beautiful Eames … congratulations to you both … I wish you many years of wedded bliss."

The two Detectives are now standing next to each other and give each other a quick WTF glance and say …

"Thank you Sir … nothing will change here Sir … we'll always be Goren and Eames at Major Case … not Mr. and Mrs. Goren."

"I'm counting on the two of you to maintain a professional working relationship, don't make me regret keeping the two of you together. By the way … when is the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet Sir … thank you though for your support … we really do appreciate it."

"Okay … back to work."

"Yes Sir."

Lying on Captain Ross's desk was a break down of all the teams of all the Detectives in every borough in New York. Goren and Eames names were number 1 on the list. Highest closing rate … most convictions from arrests. In fact, Goren and Eames … as a team, were ranked 3rd in the country over all. This list landed on his desk one week prior to Testarossa's arrest. That should have been enough for the Chief of D's … but he had that one more test for Goren. If Eames ever found that out … he knew that he had to protect his two Detectives. Third in the country and they were his! He knew they played him today and he was alright with that, they were smarter than he was … at least more clever.

He planned to get them back but he would start with Wheeler who was having way too much fun torching poor Logan.

**Dr. Lovett's Office**

"So Alex, Bobby … how are things going? How did you do with your homework assignment?"

"Good, everything is good. We told Our Captain today …ya know, about us. He was very supportive."

"Bobby is very suspicious about that."

"Well Alex … Bobby is a Detective … that's the nature of the beast, isn't it?"

"I think he's just being paranoid."

"See, that's what Ross says about me … I don't need you saying it too."

"Why do we always fight when we come here."

"Because, this is a safe place Alex, I can usually get the two of you back on track before you leave my office. Bobby tell me a little about your Captain's reaction that bother's you."

"Well, the man really has no respect for me … he always goes to Eames never to me regarding a case … he doesn't value my theories or leaps of logic like Deakins did. He was are old Captain. When we went in to tell him … he was supportive, shook my hand, congratulated us, said he would keep us together. Just all seemed too … ah … easy."

"Bobby, he seemed genuine to me … he said he would keep us together … that's what we wanted. You should be happy."

"Eames … you know I always wait for the other shoe to drop."

"We have each other Bobby … I'll catch your shoe if you catch mine."

Bobby pulls her into a bear hug and agrees to keep calm about his suspicions.

"Okay, it's positive time. Face each other and tell each other your sexual fantasy … and no judgments … if it's sex with a monkey … that's what it is … we don't judge."

They turn and face each other, still holding on.

"Alex, you go first."

"Bobby … you're not home yet … and I'm asleep … sound asleep. You slip into bed and spoon me, hold me close. You let your hands start to wonder, very gently, like you do. You start to kiss my neck. _Bobby is starting to sweat on Dr. Lovett's couch. _Your kisses travel up to my ear and you whisper **"I want you Alex" **and your mouth captures mine in a heated yet passionate kiss. I turn on to my back and your hands work their magic on every erogenous zone on my body. Your mouth begins to follow the same path as your hands. You bring me right to the edge but stop … then you sit up, pull me onto you lap, hold me real close and we make love … slow and steady. All the while, our tongues are doing a delicate dance and your arms are holding me close and tight and my hands are in your hair. You pull my hair and attack my neck then my breasts … I can't take anymore and cum for you, I scream your name and ask for more … I want more … I'll always want more … because you are the love of my life Robert Goren … and every time we make love, it _is _my sexual fantasy."

"Ah … yeah … Bobby … your turn."

"Dr. Lovett, if you don't mind … I think … we need to get going."

Bobby stands up, holding his jacket in front of him, grabs Alex's hand and heads for the door. Dr. Lovett heads out to the balcony and has a cigarette.

"Alex I'll drop you off … go home and gets some clothes … if you get tired and want to fall asleep … go ahead … I'll be back shortly."

"Oh there is one part of my fantasy I left out Bobby … I get to use my mouth on your erogenous zones too."

That's when Bobby almost drove off the rode … there is a reason why Alex does all the driving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you liked this chapter ... I may write one more ... Capt. Ross's Revenge. Thanks for reading / please review. ;) Judeey**


	9. Chapter 9

**L&O CI Not Mine - Dick W wouldn't write them like this : hint , hint**

**I can't believe I did!**

**A little interlude : Bobby's Fantasy**

**Change in Rating - M - for sure!**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Alex's Bedroom**

Now sated and once again in the "spooned" position, Bobby has carried out his mission. Alex's sexual fantasy fulfilled and end some, they lie content, in love and completely at peace … almost.

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"You never said what your sexual fantasy was."

"I'm too tired Honey … go to sleep."

Alex turns to face him and starts to poke and tickle him playfully.

"Oh no, no … give, or you're not sleeping anytime soon."

Bobby grabs both of Alex's hands and rolls her on to her back and starts kissing her passionately. He pulls away and looks lovingly onto her eyes, smiles that irresistible smile and goes for her neck … then whispers into her ear…

"Good night, Alex."

She pounces.

"Goren! I mean it … no sleep until I get what I want."

"Baby … I already gave you what you wanted."

She is now on top of him tickling him until he can't breathe from laughing so hard. He finally has to "manhandle" her off him to catch his breath.

"Alright … I give! But I have to warn you, it involves whips, chains, a swing and Lewis."

Alex stares at him for a few brief seconds. _Bobby can't hide the grin._

"Funny … very funny."

"Well … he is my best friend … we share everything."

"The real fantasy … Goren!"

"Oh, Goren is it … funny you should say that, because my fantasy involves … Detective Eames."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Bobby rolls over onto his back and a change comes over him. He places his hands behind his head and becomes very serious … almost dark. Alex notices and just by his expression she knows what he is thinking about … whether it is the years that they have been partnered together or the almost mental telepathy that they are rumored to share … somehow she knows.

"Can we just go to sleep … please?"

"Jo Gage."

He turns to look at her.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking about? That freaks me out."

"You just better never cheat on me, Goren"

"Alex … you _are_ my sexual fantasy … life fantasy … my world. I won't ever do anything to screw us up … at least not like that … something work related … I can't make any promises. Ouch … Sorry."

"Tell me about Jo Gage and how she figured into your sexual fantasy."

"As you know, I already knew that I loved you … so when you were taken, I was devastated. I knew that if we didn't find you, _Bobby begins to relive this period of time and becomes emotional. Alex starts to rub his chest and encourages him to continue. _if we didn't find you alive, I , I couldn't go on … I would have left Major Case … I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You were so wonderful with me after that and trying to juggle your Mother too. Why didn't you just tell me."

"You were traumatized … did you really need your fucked up Partner confessing his love to you then? Adding even more stress."

"Yes … I did need you and want you. Those times you stayed on my couch … I wanted you in my bed."

"Well, that's when my fantasies about Detective Eames, began."

"Tell me about one of those fantasies Bobby … while you were on my couch … protecting me from the Jo's of this world … what did you want to do to me?"

"Make love to you Alex …ah … Detective Eames."

"Please be specific … Detective Goren."

"The nights I heard you crying in your sleep, I wanted to wake you, pull you into my arms and whisper into your ear, "I'll never let anyone near you again my sweet Alex" and then I would kiss your neck and you would respond with a shutter. I'd capture your mouth and you would grant me entrance and our tongues would fight for who's passion was greater. My hands would be in your hair and yours on my chest playing with the buttons on my shirt. Our hearts beating so fast that are hands are shaking. I'd ask you if I can make love to you and you'd start to unbutton my shirt. I lift your … my T-shirt, that you're wearing, over your head, to find you completely naked underneath. I'd help you with the rest of my clothes and slide into bed with you. You whisper, "please touch me, Bobby," so I do. I run my hands down your back and pull you close and once again capture your mouth. I bury my face into your neck and kiss and suck while my hands roam in between your legs … and you are so ... well ... you know."

"Yes baby, I am!" _Bobby smiles._

"My mouth travels down to your absolutely perfect breasts and my mouth captures them and my hands are a perfect fit. You respond by arching into me and saying my name, which makes me want you even more and I'm so hard I need to be in you, but you have other plans.

"Oh God Bobby!"

"I go down on you and you cum and scream my name, you taste incredible and I want more but you've had enough and now you want me and you tell me. You sit up and tell me to get on my back, you assault my body with kisses and occasionally sucking here there and everywhere all the while running one or two fingers up and down my very hard "size13" … driving me insane. You straddle me and guide me inside you and for only a few brief moments, I feel like I'm in Heaven … then you pull me out … but then … your mouth wraps around me and you start to do your thing. You stop that and straddle me again and this time I flip you over and fuck you like you've never been fucked before! I had full intentions of making love to you but you played games and hell … it's my fantasy!"

"Bobby … you can fuck me like that anytime you want … In fact, now would be good!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know ... I'm a bad girl ...I'll wash my mouth out with soap, but didn't we want to hear Bobby's Fantasy?**

**I blushed through typing the whole sex stuff.**

**Ross's revenge is next. Please review ... I love them. Happy reading -- Judeey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CI not mine **

**This Chapter is Part 1 of Ross's Revenge**

**Logan and Wheeler **

**Hope it makes you laugh!**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**The Next Morning 6 A.M. … Alex's Residence**

"Goren."

"_Detective, I need you and Eames to report in to1PP at 8 A.M. sharp, no sooner, no later."_

"Yes, Captain."

**Logan's Apartment**

"Logan."

"_Logan, report to 1PP at 8 A.M. sharp, no sooner, no later … you have an assignment."_

"What kind of assignment Captain?"

"_Community outreach … just be there … and call your Partner."_

"Yes Sir."

**1PP 11****th**** Floor Major Case**

All four Detectives enter the building at the same time and ride the elevator up together trying to speculate as to what this is all about. Bobby, always suspicious of Ross, fears the worse.

"Community outreach? He's going to have us walking a beat after what we did to him yesterday … community outreach, walking a beat … same thing."

"Goren, we're Major Case detectives … we don't walk."

"Logan … you're an idiot."

"Look Eames, it's your Fiancé that got us into this mess … wanting to screw with Ross."

"Hey Partner, you showed up at my apartment dragging me into this, not Goren."

"Wheeler, you weren't complaining when you had me sticking my head up my ass for you every two seconds."

When the elevator doors open and they walk to their desks, they all see garment bags stamped with the official NYPD logo. They also see full gear belts minus their guns, which of course they all have holstered.

Captain Ross walks out of his office to explain the details of the "Community Outreach Program."

"Thank you for coming Detectives. I would like to explain the program to all of you together but as you probably have guessed, you will be working with your partners on this project so, today will be Wheeler and Logan's outreach day and Goren and Eames when the opportunity arises. If you don't have a case it will be tomorrow if you do then Wheeler and Logan will remain with the outreach program until I need them back."

"Captain, what is our assignment?"

"Your uniforms are on your desks Detective."

Wheeler notices a riders crop on her desk and proceeds to unzip the garment bag.

"I'm a Mounted Police Officer Captain?"

"Yes Wheeler. You're assigned to Central Park … you will have an experienced Partner with you."

"I thought I was her Partner?"

"You are also assigned to Central Park patrol."

Logan unzips his garment bag and pulls out a pair of "bike" shorts. _The other three detectives try to hide their laughter._

"Oh hell no … I don't do shorts … what the hell kind of boy scout uniform is this!?"

"You're on bike patrol Logan … long pants can get caught in the chain."

"Bike patrol? You're kidding?"

"No … you two can go ahead and get changed and meet your Partners in my office for a briefing. Goren, Eames , I'll meet with you after that."

"Goren … every time we go out drinking …you're BUYING … GOT IT!"

"Yeah Mike … got it."

Wheeler and Logan head off to get changed while Ross lets the real Mounted Police Officer and the real Bike Patrol Officer in on his little plan.

"Sir, we don't clean up after the horses, the shovel we carry on our packs are for other reasons."

"She doesn't know that … and she will be your subordinate … so the rules are … she has to be the … ah … "pooper scooper."

"Okay Captain … remind me to never get on your bad side Sir!"

"O'Malley … you're already on my good side."

"Sir … what do I get to do to Detective Logan?"

"Oo, enthusiasm … I like that. Well Officer Dain … can you rig his bike chain to fall off … maybe a slow leak in his tire … anything to frustrate him."

The two Officers look at each other and smile. Not really sure what they've gotten themselves into and not privy to what Captain Ross's Detectives did to warrant such treatment, however, they were promised three paid days off and it was worth it … they thought. Meanwhile …

"Eames … I'm afraid to look in my garment bag … can you see me in _bike shorts_?"

Alex starts to laugh.

"Sorry Bobby … but I'd have to feel bad for the horse as well."

"Eames! That's not nice._ In a whisper._ I didn't hear any complaints from you last night, in fact, I think your exact words were "harder Bobby, harder!" _This elicits a smack from Eames._

"I'm just saying, you're not a horseman."

"Look, I know I've put on a few pounds but …"

"Bobby, stop … you look fine … and you didn't and won't get any complaints from me … _lover extraordinaire._"

They both try to hide their "last night lovemaking glow" from everyone , and go open up their garment bags_._

Goren opens his garment bag to find, what appears to be, a normal police uniform. He starts to look for a patch to find his clue. "School Safety," school safety agent I Staten Island. Eames opens her garment bag and she finds the same thing. They look at each other and smile … thinking they're getting off easy.

Logan and Wheeler enter the bullpen in their new uniforms and Logan receives laughs from the men and whistles from the ladies. Wheeler is hitting him with her riding crop.

He does not appear to be happy. They enter Captain Ross's office.

"Ah Logan, Wheeler … your new outreach partners, Officer O'Malley , this is Detective Wheeler … of course you are her boss, so she is just officer Wheeler for this assignment."

"Ma'am."

"_**Sir."**_

"Officer Dain … you are in charge of Detective Logan. Remember, don't be intimidated, you're his boss."

"Logan."

"Dain."

All four head out, Dain … fit as a fiddle, heads right for the stairs. Logan takes the elevator. Dain makes it down fast enough to screw with the bike that awaits Logan.

An SUV takes them to Central park where their assignment begins. Horses are waiting and the bikes are lifted out of the SUV. O'Malley gets Wheeler situated on her horse and throws her riding crop away. Dain and Logan start on patrol because riding a bike is like … well … riding a bike.

Wheeler having been a horse enthusiast as a youth, _that was one reason Ross chose her for this … the next reason is coming right up, _is having no problem controlling the horse, in fact, she is enjoying it and loving the attention from the children in the park. Her horse, Nightmare decides it's time to relieve herself … to the disgust of the young children playing.

"Hey Wheeler … time to … ah … pooper scoop."

"What?"

"Your horse … took a crap babe … scoop it."

"Excuse me … I'm not your Babe and ah NO!"

"What do you think that shovel on your pack is for _honey_?"

"Honey? My name is Detective Wheeler and don't forget it!"

"I'm your boss today chickie … now, scoop up the shit!"

"I'm going to report you."

O'Malley dials Captain Ross's phone number and hands it to her … loud enough for Ross to hear …

"Here ya go sweetie, Captain Ross is on the line."

"Captain Ross … this jackass is disrespecting me, calling me babe, honey and he expects me to pooper scoop!"

"Wheeler, did he touch you inappropriately?"

"NO!"

"Sorry … he's your boss … scoop the poop."

Logan on the other hand, has already made three arrests and had to fix his chain four times. After the forth time he called in for another bike. Logan was enjoying himself in the fresh air and found the "kid," Officer Dain" to be some kind of bionic man.

'Hey kid … don't tell me you stay that physically fit on bike patrol."

"Nah … I'm a tri-athlete … you know, swim, run, bike … I do a couple events a year … mostly for charity."

"What do you do in the winter … you can't bike patrol."

"I'm a beat cop. I do have my license ya know."

"How'd you get this gig?"

"Believe it or not … guys don't dig the shorts."

"I believe it."

By the end of their shift, Wheeler scooped about a ton of poop and smelled like she had. The dynamic duo of Logan and Dain made eight arrests, three purse snatching, two drug related, one disturbing the peace and two aggravated assaults. All in all, a good day for Bike Patrol. Wheeler told O'Malley if she never saw him again it would be too soon and she wouldn't be back, screw the outreach program and Logan told Dain he would work with him any time but they needed new uniforms.

O'Malley and Dain checked in with Captain Ross and he was pleased. Happy that Wheeler scooped the poop and just knowing that Logan would be smelling like Bengay for the next week was revenge enough for him. Now on to Goren and Eames ...

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you liked part 1_**

**_Thanks for Reading -- Judeey_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Ci not mine **

**SIHS no Disrespect **

**Captain Ross's Revenge: Part 2 **

**Bobby and Alex**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Staten Island High School -- Summer School**

Detectives Eames and Goren reporting for school security guard duty Wednesday morning 6:30 A.M. An official subdivision of the NYPD. They are dressed in full uniform, full utility belt, side arm and Billy Club. There is a metal detector at the front door and all other doors to the building remain locked and alarmed if opened from the inside. In November of 2003, a student brought his grandfather's pistol into school to prove a point … he did … and these precautions were put into place. Taking their positions at the entrance to the school, the summer school students, begin to arrive.

"Yo, look Joey … fresh meat. A big guy and his little girlfriend guardin' our summer vacation home."

"Yeah, yeah … make sure no body disturbs are nap time dude."

"Hey have some respect, we're Police Officers. I'm Detective Goren and this is Detective Eames."

The boys, dramatically, fall to the floor clutching their sides laughing.

"Yo, Tony … _Detectives …_ don't they call that illusions of grand something?"

"It's "delusions of grandeur." And no … sorry but Detective Eames and I have been banished to summer school just like you two punks … now get moving to class before I move you myself!"

"Okay big guy … we're moving, we're moving … geesh."

"Yo Joey, what do you think two detectives did that makes them go to summer school?"

"Don't be stupid Tone … they flunked a class just like we did."

After many snide comments, that seemed to piss off Goren more than Eames, three confiscated lighters, one small pen knife and a pack of fire crackers, it was time to walk the grounds. One had to stay at the entrance and the other had to do the rounds. Goren did the rounds.

"Officer Eames."

"_Officer, this is Principal Ken Strong, I just received a call from one of the science teachers … they saw Ms. Lorna Raos the Art teacher enter the building this morning. She should be teaching right next to his class and she's not there."_

"Okay Sir … does she have a class before that one or a locker … somewhere that my Partner can look for her."

"_Yes, her home room … 211."_

"I'll radio him and have him check in on her and call you back Sir."

"Goren … we have a missing teacher … come -in"

"Yeah Eames … missing teacher?"

"Yes, Ms. Lorna Raos, Art teacher … can you check room 211?"

"10-4."

Goren heads for room 211 and runs into Joey and Tony again, not in the mood for their crap, he decides to use his size to scare them straight.

"So Detective … what class did you flunk to put you here in summer school."

Advancing on the two boys, looking even bigger than his six foot four frame, in a very deep un-Bobby like voice, re replies …

"Anger management!"

On his way again … he begins to understand why Ross put him in this uniform … to demean him … knock him down … like he hadn't been knocked around enough by the NYPD … he once again brought this on himself … no one else to blame. All his wounds _**really are **_self inflicted. Back in his head again, not a good place to be, he arrives at room 211.

"Eames … call the M.E. … I found a body and rigor has set in. It looks like a homicide … blunt force trauma to the back of the head."

"I'll call it in and be right there."

Eames called the local M.E. and precinct, the real School Safety Division and joined Goren in room 211 and discovered that the body was ,in fact, Lorna Raos … Art teacher.

The homicide detectives, Clark and Hanley, walked into room 211 along with the Medical Examiner, Dr. Alana McGovern. They introduced themselves and pushed through to the crime scene thinking they were dealing with school security guards.

Goren began his usual explanation with Dr. McGovern.

"I discovered the body at approximately thirteen hundred hours and rigor had already set in. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head and the victim was last seen at 0800 hours. I'm guessing, by the rigor, the murder, took place shortly after that."

"Hey Hanley, Starsky here has this thing all wrapped up … us dumb ass homicide Detectives should go and have coffee and donuts. Whata think?"

"Yeah Clark … School Security Guards that know about rigor … must watch a great detective show such as "Starsky and Hutch … do ya "big guy?"

Eames puts her hand on Bobby's arm and pulls out her real ID.

"Listen asswhole … he's Detective Goren and I'm Detective Eames from Major Case … we're working undercover, so get your head out of your ass and do your fucking job!"

"Little lady, no need to get nasty … you are wearing_, Hanley starts laughing,_ "school uniforms" how were we suppose to know?"

"Did you just call my Partner … a Major Case Detective … "little lady? It's bad enough you disrespected a fellow officer, but no one disrespects my Partner." _Bobby starts to advance on Hanley but Dr. McGovern places her hand on Bobby's chest and pushes Hanley away._

"Detective Goren?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You brought down Testarossa?"

Alex rolls her eyes and walks towards them and separates them.

"Excuse me … we have a crime scene!"

McGovern looks absolutely star struck. This does not go by un-noticed by Alex.

"Aren't you going to look at the body, Doc?"

"Hmm … oh … ah … well yes … back at my lab. Would you like to join me Detective Goren? I'd love to hear all about the Testarossa case.

"We have to get back to Major Case … Hanley and Clark … ah, Cagney and Lacey can take the case over from here … my Fiancé and I have to get back to the city."

"So Eames … you and the Big Guy are engaged?"

"Yeah … which one are you? Cagney … right?"

"Funny … does he know not to piss you off?"

"I don't think he does "Lacey." _Clark hikes his thumb over in the direction of Bobby and Dr. McGovern talking and smiling._

Alex's snarkey demeanor now changes to just plain Detective Eames and Bobby is in trouble.

"Goren … give Hanley your report and Dr. McGovern, if you're not going to examine the body, you'll just be in the way of CSU, so do your thing or go back to your office. Clark, come with me and we'll go talk to the science teacher that saw Ms. Raos this morning."

Just from the tone of Detective Eames voice, everyone jumped into action, but Dr. McGovern managed to slip Bobby her business card before she left … also not un-noticed by Alex.

After taking statements from staff and students and speaking with Captain Ross, they determined that they should let Hanley and Clark handle the homicide and end their Community Outreach assignment.

In the car ride back to the city, all Bobby could talk about was Sergeant Randolph and how she killed the family of four and she wore the School Security Guard uniform and how he felt Ross did this to punish him for the past year and all Alex heard was blah, blah, blah … she was pissed … and then the explosion came.

"You were flirting … not just flirting … but right in front of me!"

"What? Were you listening to me? … Who was I flirting with? The Doc? … We were talking … not flirting."

"She wanted you."

"Wanted me for what?"

"Oh please."

"Alex … you're the only woman I want … dose it matter who I talk to?"

"You have no history with her … no reason for her to be pissed at you about Testarossa, no looking back at the past year and a half, no bad memories. You could start fresh with someone like her … an intellectual equal, plus she's tall and beautiful."

"Do you want to start fresh with someone else Alex? Have you changed your mind? Do you want to break … up?"

"Yes … I think I do …"

**Was that mean of me? Just trying to get your attention. Please review. Thanks for reading -- Judeey ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CI as always ...not mine**

**Chapter 12 Make up or break up?**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"…_**Yes I think I do …**_

Bobby stares out the window and begins to laugh.

"Wow Eames … never in a million years would I have taken you for the jealous type … I could see the bullshit with Agent Lake because we had a history but I was just talking to this woman."

"Bobby I can see it now … she's what you need."

"She's NOT what I need and she's certainly not _**who**_ I want! _Ally … _I love _you _with all that I have left in me. Don't throw this away because of what you think I need … unless it's you that … that needs … what … is there something … something _I'm_ not giving _you_?"

"No Bobby, it's just that, you have been so tied up with your Mother and then Tates and the suspension and the Testarossa case, you and I. Let's face it … you haven't had time to find out who Bobby Goren really is … you're a free man Bobby. Probably for the first time in your life."

They have arrived at 1PP to give Captain Ross their report. As they head up to the 11th floor Bobby does not utter a word. Eames, in her mind, knows she's right, Bobby is free for the first time in his life. The doors to the elevator open and Bobby steps aside to allow Eames to step out first, she heads directly to Captain Ross's office. Eames sits in the chair directly across from the Captain and Goren stands, arms crossed feet apart … a posture not usually taken by him. Eames gives her report on the homicide and Goren remains silent.

"Detective, do you have anything to add?"

"No Sir."

"Really? Well I find that a bit odd … a simple Community Outreach Program and you find a dead body Goren and have nothing to add?"

"Simple? This was punishment Sir, wasn't it … for our little practical joke? As for the dead body … it's Hanley and Clarks problem now … It's not classified as a Major Case … Sir."

"Watch it Goren … didn't you just get off of that thin ice?"

"I'm always going to be on thin ice around here Sir … if it's not with you or the Chief … May I be dismissed Sir?"

"You go, Eames stay."

With that, Bobby stormed out taking his uniformed tie off as he was walking out of Ross's office and heading straight for the elevator almost knocking over Jeffries in the process.

"Eames …what the hell happened out on Staten Island … he was fine yesterday … is he keeping his appointments with Olivet?"

"It was the uniform Sir … the Homicide Detectives disrespected us … you know … called me little lady. He never did let anyone disrespect his partner in anyway. Plus it brought back a case we worked on our first year as Partners … we were just finding are way with each other and he pretty much had this case all figured out. An x-cop turned school security guard, turned murderer … family of four … and she was the mother of two beautiful girls. That was almost eight years ago … shit! I need to go find him … will you please excuse me Captain?"

Eames almost runs right over Jeffries.

**Lewis's Custom Auto body**

"Officer Goren?"

"Yes Lewis."

"What the fuck Bobby … I thought things were copacetic?"

"Are they ever with me? … Do you still have my work clothes here?"

"Yeah … in your locker … what are we workin on?"

"Anything you need help on."

"Cool … I'm behind on the 78 El Camino … the kit's all painted it just needs the install … it has the two main rockers, two door pieces and the three-piece rear wrap that bolts to the bumper. Can you take care of that for me or has Major Case made you too soft?"

"Screw you ,Lewis … I'll change and get it done better than you."

"Whatever,_ Officer._"

Meanwhile, Alex has looked everywhere for Bobby … called his cell and home phone, both going to voicemail, checked out the two bars he frequented when he was pissed off and then let her mind wonder to two women … Lake and McGovern. If he just wanted to get laid … he would call Lake … if he wanted someone that didn't know anything about him he would choose McGovern. She began to cry. He's the only person that ever drives her to tears … and she drove him into another woman's arms … so she thought.

How or why she ended up at Lewis's is a mystery … some people think it's the telepathy they seem to possess. Bobby was under the El Camino unaware of her presence and she could only see Lewis hovering over the engine of a sweet Mustang Boss.

"Lewis?"

"Hey Detective Alex … hey … why are you crying?"

"I drove Bobby into the arms of another woman."

"I wouldn't worry about it … she's sweet … but she's not going to keep him warm at night." _He points to Bobby underneath the car … looking very confused at Alex but now realizing why Bobby showed up out of the blue and ready to work."_

Alex walked over to where Bobby was working and kneeled down and touched his leg.

"Don't get fresh with me Lewis … you're not my type."

"I thought he was part of your fantasy?"

"I heard that … I'm out of here … lock up when you're done."

Bobby slides out from underneath the car and leans up against it.

"Bobby … I'm so sorry … I … I … just love you so much, I just want what's best for you."

"And what do you think that is Alex?"

"Me."

"It's funny how I knew that all along … I'm not my father Alex … whom ever that may be. I don't know what you thought you saw in that woman … but I didn't see it and as far as me being free for the first time in my life … well I was out of "prison" the moment I told you that I love you and you said it back."

"Should we go see Dr. Lovett Bobby?"

"Maybe one more time to say goodbye … I think we've got this "kiss and make -up" thing down." _Bobby leaned into her and kissed her sweetly and pulled back. _

"Bobby … I'm sorry … I have to be honest with you. I thought I may have driven you into the arms of Lake or McGovern."

"I'll always go to another woman Alex, but she'll have four wheels."

"Yeah … I don't get that … why call a car she, when they clearly have balls!"

Bobby's mouth was on hers so fast and laughing while he was trying to take her tonsils out, _this takes talent. _Her hands started to roam ,things were getting out of control quickly. Before they even realized what they were doing and where they were doing it … their clothes started to come off. Bobby's hands tangled in her hair his mouth now on her neck, her hands undoing his belt and his mind. They hear the front door's bell sound alerting them that someone has walked in. Time to get dressed. Bobby heads to the door to see who it is.

"Lewis, I thought you left?"

"I did, but I have work to do … If you two need to make-up or make-out, go do it somewhere else. Are you done with the El Camino yet?"

"Nah … the rockers are done … that's as far as I got, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"You and Detective Alex have a very good night."

Alex ran over to Lewis and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran after Bobby who was already heading out to her car. He slipped into the drivers seat.

"Why are you driving my car Bobby?"

"Because I won't behave if you drive."

"You look so hot in that mechanics uniform Bobby … who's Tiny?"

"I'm Tiny … this is my shirt … Lewis's Mom started calling me "Tiny" when I hit 6 feet tall at fifteen … she thought I was destined to be much taller than I am. Anyway, around here, everyone except Lewis calls me Tiny."

"Why not Lewis?"

"Because the first time he called me Tiny was the last time he called me Tiny."

"Okay then … I still think you look hot _Tiny._"

Alex did not behave on the ride to Bobby's apartment. She continued what she was doing at Lewis's … undoing Bobby's belt, _he began to sweat,_ she then let her hands travel down inside his pants and whispered into his ear …

"Robert Goren, you are not so tiny, _he let out some type of deep throated growl, _did you grow that for me? I can't wait for you to be inside me."

"Alex … ah … are … you trying to kill us?"

They finally arrive at Bobby's apartment and they couldn't get up there fast enough. Tearing off each others clothes as soon as they opened the door, Alex hopped up on Bobby and he kept walking towards his bedroom. By the time he closed the door of the bedroom with his foot, most of their clothes were off and they collapsed onto the bed. She was on top looking down on a grinning Goren.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No nothing Bobby … I know that look. What?"_ She grabs his __**Tiny**__ shirt and puts it on and sits on the side of the bed facing him._

"Do we always have to fight to have amazing sex or can we just have the amazing sex? I mean, do you pick fights with me on purpose, because I think I can perform to your satisfaction Eames."

"You know Goren … those are fighten words."

"No … my point is this … I want to get married … move in together and no more insecurities on either one of our parts. We are both strong individuals but being in love has made us crazy. Lets elope, we'll call in sick the next few days, get our blood test, license and go to a Justice of the Peace … just you and me … what do you say?"

"I say, we're not fighting right now … make love to me and prove to me you can perform to my satisfaction and if you can, I'll marry you tomorrow."

"_Eames!"_

"I'm kidding … but when we take are vows … you better call me Alex!!"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Should they elope? Thanks for the reviews ... keep them coming. Thanks for reading --Judeey_**


	13. Chapter 13

**CI so not mine -- too bad B&A wouldn't have time to solve crimes :) **

**This chapter is pure fluff**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**To Elope or Not to Elope ? That is the Question.**

Alex rolls over and through sleepy eyes, looks at the clock … 5am … an empty bed … _does he ever sleep_? She gets out of bed and sees a light shining from the kitchen and finds Bobby sitting at the kitchen table making a list.

"Bobby … why are you up? It's only 5."

"There's a lot to do … I'm making a list … you know … things to do so we can elope. You should go see your folks, I'll come if you want but I have things to do to."

"Like?"

"I thought I should be the one to talk to Ross, we both have to have our blood tests, the marriage license, Justice of the Peace. I would like to call Jimmy and Angie … Ron Carver too. There's a lot."

"It's 5A.M.! Sleep is important … morning love making is important."

"When we're married … are you still going to feel that way?"

Alex straddles Bobby and begins to kiss his neck. She finds his mouth and he puts his pen down and places his hands up the back of her tank top. He moves to her neck and removes her tank top, she in turn removes his T-shirt. He pulls her close to feel their bare skin against each other, he pulls her hair and kisses the front of her neck and moves his mouth all the way down to her breasts, she gasps and pleads with him to come back to bed. He lifts her up and heads back to bed where he more than satisfies her wish for morning love making. She falls back asleep and he slips, stealth like, out of bed and finishes his list.

**Captain Ross's Office Thursday Morning**

"Excuse me Captain, may I have a few minutes?"

"Yes Detective, come in. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, Detective Eames and I as you know, have decided to get married."

"So that wasn't a practical joke then?"

"No Sir, as a matter of fact, we were hoping for the rest of the week off and possibly even Monday. We have decided to elope."

"What's the hurry Detective?"

"Life is short. We know what we want, so why wait? I already spoke to our union delegate … for Eames sake, not mine. The Chief can't touch us if that's what you're concerned about. I did talk to Logan and Wheeler, they said they would pick up the slack the next few days. Eames and I will do the honeymoon thing on our one year anniversary or something. I think I thought of everything."

"Listen to me … I'm not against you or this union Goren. I wish you both luck but I just want to tell you that marriage is a very difficult thing. Married cops … the odds are not in our favor Detective … treat her good … remember to communicate … you're not very good at that."

"Yes Sir … I get that."

"One more thing … don't call her Eames at home … your future wife's name is Alex. Now get out of here … and best wishes to you and the future Mrs. Goren."

"Thank you Sir."

**Eames Residence**

"ELOPE!"

"Yes Dad … this weekend."

"Where is my future son-in-law? Why isn't he here with you breaking this news?"

The doorbell rang and Alex went to answer it. Bobby was standing there with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Honey, I'm sorry I'm late … I had that meeting with our delegate and Ross and I stopped to get my blood test, _now whispering_, did you tell them yet?"

"Yes." _as she smacked him hard on the arm._

"Hey, what was that for."

"You said you weren't coming … I thought I was on my own … Dad's pissed."

"I'll talk to him. Do you at least like your flowers?"

"They're gorgeous … you better give them to my Mom."

"Mr. and Mrs. Eames, I guess Alex couldn't wait to tell you the news … these flowers are for you Mrs. Eames."

"Flowers aren't going to get you out of this one Bobby."

"Sir?"

"I was hoping to walk my daughter down the aisle, _Detective."_

"Dad … been there, done that."

"Yes but not with Bobby … I've never seen you happier … you should have a proper wedding."

"Sir, we just want to be married … we don't want to wait."

"Alex, are you pregnant?"

"Dad! God … No! We are in love and want to get married and that's all there is to it. You can either support our decision or not but come Monday I'll be Mrs. Alex Goren."

"Goren? Honey, your going to change your name to Goren?"

"Yeah baby … isn't that what most women do when they get married, take their husband's name?"

"Can we talk about that later? Mr. Eames Sir, I really want you and Mrs. Eames to support this marriage … I love your daughter and will always try my hardest to make her happy."

"I know that son … If this is truly what the two of you want … can we compromise?"

"How dad?"

"A Justice of the Peace in our backyard on Saturday … I'll arrange it. Just family and who ever Bobby wants to come."

Bobby and Alex look at each other and agree to the compromise. A wedding on Saturday and more planning for Alex, a dress, a maid of honor and that blood test. They step outside to the backyard and sit on the bench in the middle of a botanical garden, a secret of sorts, a hobby of John Eames.

"Bobby I need to see my sister … I'll need a dress and a Maid of Honor … can we go and get the license now so I can get the other stuff done?"

"Sure, and while you're doing that, I'll ask Lewis to be my Best Man and call Jimmy and Angie, Ron Carver, Logan and Chris for the people I want to invite."

"What about Frank?"

"Frank is dead to me Eames."

"Okay … Goren … I guess we're not going to talk about that?"

"I'm sorry Ally … can we not spoil this … the one day in my life … our wedding day … he's the last person I want there."

Alex moves closer to comfort him, she sees the pain in his face and wants to drop the subject but they are getting married and they have to learn to communicate without always running to Dr. Lovett.

"He's all you have left, we don't know where Donnie is and he is your brother babe."

With a big heavy sigh, he drops his head and shakes it from side to side.

"You have brothers, I have a lying, gambling, drug addicted piece of shit person with similar DNA. Speaking of that, I don't want you to take my last name Alex."

"I'm taking your last name Bobby. No if ands or buts about it."

"No … no way. First of all, we don't even know what my last name really is and neither one is anything to be proud of, but Eames … well that's a name to be proud of."

"Robert Goren is a man I'm proud of and I'll be proud to be your wife … it's your name and to me, that's all that matters … I'm taking it!"

Another big sigh and hands up in defeat, he knows he can't win this one … Alex has made up her mind … but …

"How about we compromise?"

"Another compromise?"

"An easy one … it'll be too confusing at work, so you could remain Detective Eames there but legally be Alexandra Goren. What do you think?"

"Okay, but when we're not working and for what ever reason you have to introduce me to someone … it will be "my wife Alex Goren" got it?"

"Got it."

With that all settled, off they went to get the marriage license and Alex's blood test. Then they both went their separate ways to get everything else done before the big event, which was in less than two days. Bobby made his phone calls and confirmed that the Deakin's and the Carver's would attend. His friend Chris was away on a motorcycle trip and would try to make it back and Lewis was, of course, honored to be his Best Man. He also called Captain Ross and invited him as well as Dr. Rogers _who was tickled pink_ _at the news_. Everything was falling into place. At least in Bobby world for a change, Alex on the other hand …

"Mary I can't find a dress by Saturday and what the hell color do I wear? I can't wear white! Even if I wasn't married before, Bobby and I have been going at it like a couple of rabbits for Christ sakes."

"TMI Alex, not that I couldn't have guessed that … years of pent up sexual tension between the two of you. I'm surprised you two leave the bedroom. Alex tell me the truth … is he as good in bed as the rumors you used to hear about?"

"Better."

"Oh God."

"That's what I say every night!"

The two sisters start laughing like they did when they were in high school. Mary can't help but feel happy for her younger sister, she always liked Bobby and like the rest of the Eames clan, was just waiting for the two of them to realize that they were in love with each other.

"Mary we have to stop clowning around, my wedding is in less than 48 hours and I don't have a dress … or flowers … I need flowers … shit, why did I let Dad talk us into this? We should have just eloped like we wanted to."

"Don't panic, we'll call Dori and have her take care of the flowers and we'll go dress hunting all night. We'll find something, I promise … and I bet I'll get you home in time to scream "oh God" over and over again."

"As long as I'm home for the "oh God" part."

"Lex does he call you Eames during the "oh God" parts?"

The two sisters start cracking up as they head off on their hunt for the ultimate wedding dress.

While the girls are out dress hunting, John Eames decided to take his future Son-In-Law out for a few beers. His two sons joined in on the festivities as did Lewis, Logan, Jimmy Deakins and Captain Ross. Pool was played, stories were told beer was drunk … many beers and when all was said and done Bobby was the only sober one in the lot. He was just amazed that the guys came out for him, so he sat back and took it all in … feeling like he was part of the Eames family and also that he actually did have friends that supported him … it was a good night.

Alex, Mary and little sis Liz picked up Dori, found a dress and also decided to hit the bar. Alex, unlike her "better half" had one or five too many margaritas and had to be carried up her front steps by the other three women.

"Guys, guys, guys I want Bobby … find me Bobby."

"Dor, get Lex's cell, we'll call him."

"It's late, he's probably sleeping."

"Lex says the man doesn't sleep, lets call him."

They've all had a bit too much to drink and find it hilarious that drunk Alex wants her boyfriend, so, acting like teenagers they decide to make the call.

"Honey? Hey it's late are you okay?"

"_Sorry, **they have him on speaker and they're all giggling**, it's honey's friend Dori." _

_"_Dori? Is Alex okay."

_"Drunk as a skunk and she wants you ocifer_."

"Ocifer huh? Who else is drunk Dori?"

"_All of us."_

"Anybody driving?"

"_No, we took a cab ocifer Goren Sir_."

"Where are you now?"

"_Ally's_."

"I'll be right there."

"Okay girls, the handsome one is on his way, lets get out of here."

Bobby arrives at Alex's home to find her wondering around looking for one slipper. Bumping into everything, including Bobby, she just keeps looking for that one slipper totally unaware that she's wearing one and holding the other.

"Alex what are you doing?"

Waving the slipper in his face and wobbling about, she says …

"I can't find my other slipper." _He can't help the Goren grin … it just happens_.

He picks her up and takes her to bed. She snuggles up to him, smiles and falls sound asleep. _He feels content, settled … he whispers in her hair_ …

"I'm going to love being married to you Eames."

"It's Alex, Goren!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**one last trip to Dr. Lovett and a backyard wedding next -- thanks for reading -- judeey**


	14. Chapter 14

**CI Characters are not mine / Dick Wolf wouldn't let them behave like I do!**

**31 hours before the wedding ... will they make it?**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**A Hung Over Alex 7 A.M. -- 31 Hours and counting **

Alex wakes up in the arms of her betrothed, hung over and some what disoriented. How did he end up there … she vaguely remembered waving her slipper at him and his gorgeous grin but that's about it. Happy about the position she was in at the moment but she's swearing off margaritas none the less. She wakes him gently and asks him if he could breath a little bit quieter. Bobby gets out of bed and makes her "the Goren hang over cure."

"Here you go Hun, two aspirin and Gatorade. That will do the trick … just lie down for a bit and I'll make breakfast."

"You're kidding, right? The Goren hang over cure is two aspirin and Gatorade?"

"Yeah …ah huh. The aspirin is for your headache and the Gatorade will replace your electrolytes. You'll be feeling better in no time."

"You _are_ the genius."

"Alex."

"Oh no really … Dori told me last night … your IQ score was 166 … did you know Einstein's IQ was 170 and he didn't have me sitting on his lap!"

"That doesn't mean anything, IQ tests are arbitrary … they're more logic driven than intelligence. I have a very logical mind, after eight years of being my partner, you know that."

"I don't know about that Bobby, sometimes I think you're very illogical and this discussion is making my head hurt even more. I'll have three pancakes please."

"Gotta love your appetite. We have a lot to do this morning so we'll eat and get going. I see you have some appointments on your calendar."

"What appointments?"

"Something called a manipedi? I don't know, but that's at 10. You have a root canal at 11."

"A root canal!"

Bobby starts laughing hysterically … his whole body shaking, huge smile on his face, even tears in his eyes.

"Gotcha."

"Not funny Robert!"

"Robert? I don't think you've ever called me Robert. Okay so no root canal cause that would really suck with a hangover."

"Did Detective First Grade Robert Goren just say "cause that would really suck?"

"Ah Second Grade … remember … and yeah … and yeah that sucks too."

"Forget it Bobby you'll be promoted back to first grade soon … we'll keep our nose clean and it will all work out, you'll see."

"I don't care … we are getting married in less than 31 hours … we have things to do!"

"Okay, what else?"

"I have to pick up my suit at the cleaners, we have to go see Dr. Lovett at 3. I think that's it for me, how about you?"

"My dress will be ready at 1, the manipedi thing with my sisters and Dori at 10. I guess I could meet you at Dr. Lovett's and then we can spend the rest of the day together … at least until midnight."

"Perfect … not bad for the day before our wedding."

"Bobby! … We don't have a ring for you! Don't you want to wear a ring?"

"I guess I didn't think about me … we can fit that in … after Dr. Lovett … my ring's not important. It just has to be a band … I don't need anything fancy."

"Not important Bobby?"

"I didn't mean it the way you're taking it."

"You mean like when I said … it's too late." _He knows what she means_.

He drops his head but casts his eyes up to her, he shuffles his feet and walks out of the room. He makes her her pancakes and they sit at the breakfast table and eat in silence.

Alex puts her hand on his wrist and runs it up his arm, his eyes follow her hand.

"Bobby what is it?"

"I just want to move forward … no more looking back. Alex I want to forget everything … tomorrow is the beginning of my life … our life … all shiny and new. I don't want us to argue about anything today…"

"A cake … we need a cake!"

"I was with your Dad last night … your parents have the whole wedding thing under control … we just have to show up. He told me that he has the Justice of the Peace, he's having one of his famous cook-outs after our vows and your Mom and Sisters are baking the cake. We show up, get married and then party time Eames style."

"Mmm, these pancakes are so good."

"And you say I have ADD."

"What?"

"Eat your pancakes Eames."

"Alex."

"Eames."

Bobby starts laughing and heads for the shower, she's feeling better after the "Goren hangover cure" and breakfast, so she follows him.

**Polished Diva's Nail Salon**

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"Hangover or Bobby?"

"Bobby."

"I would say to be young and in love but your not young Lex!"

"Maybe not young Mar, but in love and having more sex than you and your husband, so stuff it!"

"Hey we had sex … two … maybe three weeks ago."

"Bobby and I had sex twice in the shower before I got here."

"Shut up."

"And before that, he made me pancakes."

"You mean to tell me … he can cook, make mad passionate love to you and he's and actual genius … not to mention gorgeous!?"

"That's right Dor and he's all mine … he has his faults, believe me, but that grin of his, that voice, he just melts me. I can't wait to be Mrs. Goren. Twenty seven and a half hours to go."

**Lewis's Custom Auto Body**

"Hey man, what are you doing here … don't you have a wedding to deal with."

"Nah … I'm free until 3 … thought I'd come work on that Camino for ya. Help keep me from getting into any trouble."

"What kinda trouble you lookin for Brotha?"

"That's the thing … it comes lookin for me … so I'm hiding here until Alex is done with all her girly stuff."

"Detective Alex does girly stuff?"

**John Eames Wedding Planner**

**A visit to 1 PP **

"Excuse me."

"Yes Sir, can I help you?"

"My name is John Eames … I was looking for Captain Ross."

"Eames? Detective Eames Dad?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure Sir, Detective Jeffries … I've worked with Goren and Eames for about eight years Sir."

"Oh, Detective … you're on my list … they're getting married tomorrow at 2 in my backyard … you're invited. I realize this is very short notice, but they were going to elope and I would have none of that."

"No Sir, I will change my plans … I wouldn't miss it … I'm very fond of them Sir. It will be a very happy occasion. Please, this way to Captain Ross's office."

"Captain Ross … John Eames to see you."

"Lieutenant Eames, please come in."

"Please, it's John."

"John … have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"As you know, my daughter is marrying Detective Goren in my backyard tomorrow. I would like to invite all of their co-workers or at least the ones you think should or would like to attend. I made some invitations on my computer … I was hoping you could pass them out to the officers you think would like to come and support them on their special day."

"I can do that … it may be quite a few … when the word got out, morale went sky high around here … they have a lot of friends."

"Great the more the merrier I say. I already invited their old friends from Vice and Narcotics … it should be a good turn out."

"Do they know you're doing this?"

"No, but that's what they get for trying to elope."

**The outside steps of Dr. Lovett's Office 2:45 P.M.**

Bobby is sitting on the steps waiting for Alex, freshly showered, dressed in his black Levi's and stylish blue and black "bowling" shirt with the name Tiny embroidered on the left side. He has his nose in a book Forensic Psychology and Neuropsychology for Criminal and Civil Cases. Just some light reading less than 24 hours before his wedding.

"Hey Tiny whatcha reading?"

"Men Are from Mars, Women are from Venus."

"I'm so sure."

"Are you ready for are last appointment with the Doc?"

"It may not be are last Bobby."

"It's are last as an engaged couple, if we have to see him after this he becomes a marriage counselor. Lets not need a marriage counselor Ally … okay?"

"Lets work on that together Tiny … I love you." They share a kiss and head into their last counseling session.

**Inside Dr. Lovett's Office**

Bobby and Alex walk into Dr. Lovett's office hand and hand smiling.

"So, Bobby, Alex … how are things going?"

"Very well … we are getting married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Wow that soon? This is kind of a world wind romance."

"Not really, we've been Partners for eight years … we know what we want."

"Alex, is this what you want?"

"I wish we were already married … he still has 23 hours to change his mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind Ally. I love you, you're stuck with me."

Alex leans into him and gives him a hug. She smiles at Dr. Lovett and then looks up at Bobby and kisses him on the jaw then settles her head on his shoulder.

"Bobby, your feelings?… what about the future … there are things in your past that you haven't dealt with yet. Going into a marriage with unresolved issues may not be in your best interest."

"Living my life without Alex isn't in my best interest either. Without her, my past will catch up to me and destroy me. With her … I can conquer the world."

"In that case … one last assignment."

"We know … something positive, but Doc … today everything is positive."

"Humor me. The assignment … love each other til you're demented and can't remember each others name and tonight have pre-marital sex one last time or two or three and if you ever need me again … my door is always open. Best of luck to you both and one more thing … "Be careful out there." Sorry , I always wanted to say that."

One last stop before take out and a movie ... Bobby's ring. He chose a simple platnium band that complimented Alex's ring. They would have it engraved later. He wanted to think of the perfect words to put in the small space and didn't want to be rushed.

With their last session under their belt, the ring taken care of as well as all of their other errands, they opt for take out and a quiet evening alone before Alex has to leave for her parents house. T minus 21 hours and counting.

"Robert Goren … we have a homework assignment we need to get to it before I have to go home to Mom and Dad."

"Alexandra Eames, you're killing me … wasn't twice in the shower enough for you today?"

"That was hours ago, we have an assignment!"

"I'm hoping it will be a long time before we're demented."

"Bobby … make love to Alex Eames … one last time … I'll even let you call me Eames in the heat of passion."

"Well now you're talkin."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I think this is it. Dr. Lovett is no longer in Session_**

**_Look for the Wedding next ... "Friends, we have been invited here today..." Thanks for reading and reviewing -- Judeey ;)_**


End file.
